


Promptis One Shot

by liz_that_fangirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, M/M, NSFW, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_that_fangirl/pseuds/liz_that_fangirl
Summary: Ignis suggests that Prompto and Noct have a bath, what will happen to their friendship when they emerge from the water?Propmptis NSFW one shotI'm thinking of making this an actual story one day though ;)
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Promptis One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my first attempt at some juicy smut ;)

“It’s getting dark, we should make a stop at a camp” Gladio looked up at the sky and stopped running behind Noctis, taking hold of his shoulder to stop him from walking. Noct looked up at the sky and nodded his head. He groaned and looked over at the campsite that was right next to them. Ignis laughed behind them and started to walk over towards it.

“Come on Noct! Camping out here won’t be that bad. Do you hear that? Its the beautiful sound of the ocean” Prompto ran up to noct and threw his arm over his shoulder. Noct laughed and lightly pushed his elbow into Promptos side. 

“Fine, chop chop Prompto” He yelled back at him after running up ahead. Prompto laughed and started running behind him, his shoes picked up the sand as he ran. Ignis shook his head and pushed up his glasses, slowly making his way towards the others who were running ahead of him. Once he reached the camp Gladio and Noct had started to finish setting up the tent and Prompto was putting up the makeshift kitchen so Ignis can cook something for them later. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen you all this prepared in ages” Gladio grunted and Ignis shrugged his shoulders. “Except you Gladio” feeling contempt with that he smiled and sat down on one of the chairs that Prompto had just let out. “No way is that fair, prepared is my middle name” Noctis smiled and wiped the sweat from off his forehead. Prompto snorted and Noct punched his arm.

“Man down” he yelled as he exaggerated falling to the floor. Noct rolled his eyes and helped pick him up from the floor. Ignis ignored their antics and walked over to the grill so that he could make them all some food. Gladio pulled out a book from his back pocket and started to flip through the pages, trying to find where he left off in the car. 

“You stink Noct” Prompto yelled out as he took a big whiff of the air around him. Noct groaned and pulled his arm up to smell himself and pulled away in disgust, imminently regretting his own actions. “Can’t say anything yourself though Prom” Prompto laughed and took his jacket off, placing it onto a chair next to Gladio. 

“There’s around an hour left of daylight, why don’t you two go wash yourselves?” Ignis proposed as he pulled some food items out of a bag next to him. Noct shrugged and hopped off the rock that they where camping on. Prompto nodded and followed behind Noct, jogging to catch up with him. Noct ripped off his boots and dipped his foot in the ocean. He scrunched his face up and took his foot out of the water. 

“It’s not warm but what do we expect from the ocean” Noct looked back at Prompto and quickly turned his head back around when he realised that Prompto was pulling his t-shirt over his head. His cheeks glowed red and he shook his head, trying to ignore whatever his mind was trying to tell him.

“Dude are you okay? Prompto asked while placing his shirt on a rock close to where they where. “Come on I’ve seen you naked before bro, you have nothing to be embarrassed about” Prompto winked and Noct sighed. 

“I know” He shrugged his shoulders and pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it on the rock next to them. He pulled off his trousers and picked his shoulders up and placed them next to the rock, placing his trousers on top of them. Once he stood up he felt Promptos arm trace along the scar on his back, sending shivers down his spine. “Does this ever hurt?” He asked grazing his nails softly along it. “Not really. I don’t usually think about it really” He shrugged and pulled his head back and Prompto started to rub at his shoulders. 

“Come on we don’t have all day” Prompto smacked his butt and ran off into the water. “Cold, cold, cold!” He yelled as he got deeper in the water. Noct laughed and ran over to join him. He splashed some water over Prompto who yelled and shielded his head with his hands.”Oh it is so on” Prompto yelled and Noct laughed, splashing more water over him. Prompto sunk under the water and swam over towards Noct, taking hold of his leg and pulling him under with him. They both resurfaced and started laughing, Promptos fingers were running through Nocts hair trying to mess it up slightly. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other. Promptos hand moved to cup Nocts cheek. His laughed changed to a small chuckle. 

“Noct I-” It was a slight obvious sign that Prompto had liked his best friend in a way that best friends probably shouldn’t like each other. However, it was easy to notice to everyone, except for Noct. He had never made any moves because of Luna, he would never want to break her heart. Yet now that she’s gone he didn’t want to hurt Noct by rushing him into anything. However, where they were right now had Promptos heart racing and his face flushed a light red.

“I’m sorry” he said before he pulled Nocts face closer towards his, closing the gap between them. He softly placed his own lips on Nocts and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He was surprised when Noct kissed back and placed his hands on Promptos hips, pulling his body closer to his own. Noct slid a hand down and nibbled on Promptos lip to ask for entrance. When it wasn’t given he lightly squeezed his butt, earning a gasp which he used as an opportunity. He snaked his tongue into Promptos mouth, exploring everywhere he could. Prompto moaned and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Soon enough he had to pull away from Noct to breathe, this Noct did not like. He whined and pulled Prompto closer so now their bodies were touching, not even the water around them felt this close. 

“We might catch a cold if we stay in here any longer” Prompto whispered against Nocts lips. The other nodded his head but neither of them moved. Prompto looked up into Nocts eyes, a small sigh escaping his lips. Noct smirked and pulled their lips together again. Only this time the kiss was a lot shorter and not as passionate as the last. 

“Prom, why did it take you so long to do this?” Promtos eyes widened and his head moved back away from Nocts. Noct laughed and slid a hand up to rub circles on Promptos shoulders. “I know you’ve wanted to do that for a long time, to be honest, so did I”

“I thought you were in love with Luna” Noct sighed and shook his head. “I could never shes like a sister to me. I’m gay anyway so..” Prompto gasped and pulled a hand over his mouth. Noct laughed and kissed the tip of Promptos nose.  
“How long, why didn’t you tell me?” Noct shrugged and smirked. He moved Promptos hand and locked their lips together once again. Prompto rolled his eyes and combed his fingers through Nocts hair. “So what are we now then?” Prompto asked and moved a piece of hair from Nocts forehead, pushing it back. 

“Your my boyfriend” He smiled and moved both hands to rest on Promptos butt. “All of you is mine” Prompto blushed and looked away from Noct, who pulled a hand up and pulled his face to look back at him. “Come on its getting dark, and as much as I want to take you right now I don’t want us to be eaten by daemons” If Promptos face could get any brighter then it just did. However, he nodded and followed behind as Noct pulled them both out of the water. They grabbed their clothes and made their way back towards the camp.

“You forgot your towels” Gladio grumbled as they returned. He threw them both a white towel and both thanked him. Ignis chucked and took their clothes from them, placing them next to the fire so they were warm when they put them back on. “Come on now sit by the fire and warm up, dinner is almost prepared” Ignis spoke out and they did as he said. They pulled their chairs closer to the fire after they wrapped the towels around them and sat on the chairs. Prompto kept stealing glanced over at Noct who winked every time he caught him looking. Soon enough they were both dry and pulled their clothes back on. 

“I’m beat” Gladio sighed as he climbed into the tent, the others following behind him. Prompto followed Noct and sat down next to him. He pulled his shirt off again and noticed how Noct was watching every second of it. He blushed and pulled out his phone, playing some Kings Knight before he heard Gladio and Ignis soft snores. Noct pulled Prompto down on top of him and crashed his lips against his. Prompto moaned quietly and deepened the kiss, imminently letting Noct gain entrance. Noct rested one of his hands on Promptos butt and the other slid down Promptos chest, stopping just below his stomach. 

“Noct” Prompto whispered as he pulled away, a string of saliva broke away as he spoke. Noct looked up at him with lustful eyes and squeezed him softly, earning a moan from Prompto. “We can’t hear, they will hear us.” Noct sighed and Prompto moved from on top of Noct. He walked out of the tent and winked at Noct as he closed the makeshift door behind him. He stood over the fire that was still burning and gasped when he felt Noct grind into him. Prompto turned around and locked their lips together once again. He pulled Nocts shirt over his head and Noct tugged at the hem of Promptos Joggers. As he pulled them off Noct moved over and sat on a camp chair behind them. He pulled Prompto on top of him and pawed at the bulge in Promptos boxers. 

“Fuck Noct” Prompto moaned out as Noct pulled his length from out of his boxers and slowly stroked it. Prompto threw his head back and gasped. The pleasure was becoming too much for him and he wanted more of Noct. He pulled at nocts trousers and tried to pull them off.

“So needy for me aren’t you?” Prompto nodded and Noct moved his hands away. He shoved two fingers into Promptos mouth and grinded up into him. “Suck them for me” Prompto did as he was told and swirled his tongue around Nocts fingers, bobbing his head slightly on them as Noct used his other hand to continue pumping his length. When he felt he was satisfied he ripped off Promptos boxers and positioned a finger at Promptos hole. 

“It’s going to hurt a bit okay?” Prompto nodded and sank down onto his finger. He let out a shaky breath as he adjusted to his finger. He yelled and threw his head back as the finger inside him started to move around, trying to find that sweet spot. Prompto slowly bounced on the finger and bit onto his lip, trying not to be as loud so he won’t wake the other two up. Yet as soon as Noct managed to hit that spot Prompto shivered and let out a loud moan. Noct positioned another finger and slowly inserted the digit in, he bit at Promptos collar bones, leaving small marks. Promptos eyes widened and his small bounces became bigger ones as Noct kept hitting that sweet spot. 

“No-noct I want you in me” Prompto whispered and pulled their lips together. The kiss was messy and Prompto moaned into it when Noct slowly pulled his fingers out. “Are you sure baby?” Prompto nodded and gasped as Noct grinded into him as he pulled off his trousers and boxers. “Hmm I’m not wet enough to fit inside you, maybe we can fix that” Prompto slid from atop of Noct and kneeled on the floor, his face inches away from Nocts length. Noct combed a hand through his hair and tugged at it slightly, causing Prompto to moan.

“Put it in” Noct growled and pulled Promptos face closer to him so that his lips were touching him now. He slowly licked up his length and Nocts head tilted back as he sighed in pleasure. Prompto kissed the tip before taking him whole. Nocts breath hitched and he started to thrust into Promptos mouth. He gagged slightly before bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around his huge length. Noct groaned and pulled his other hand into his hair and tugged onto his blonde locks. Prompto sucked lightly on his length and Noct thrust himself into Promptos mouth. He gagged and struggled to breathe so he pulled his head up from his length to breathe. 

“Your such a good boy” Noct whispered and pulled Propmpto back up and locked their lips together. Prompto crawled on top of Noct and positioned himself above him. He slowly sunk himself onto his length, whimpering when the tip was fully in. Noct positioned his hands on his hips and pushed him down. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and Noct kissed them away, moving a hand to his face and rubbed circles on his cheek. 

“It’s ok, it won’t hurt after a while” Prompto nodded and sighed when he was fully inside him. Noct thrust his hips into Prompto who moaned, signalling that he had gotten used to the feeling inside him. Noct smirked and pulled his hips up, slamming him back down on his length. Prompto cried out and dropped his head onto Nocts shoulder. He took this opportunity to sink his teeth into Pomptos neck and suck on him, leaving hickeys and teeth marks all over his neck. Promptos moans grew louder as Nocts thrusts got deeper and harder. 

“N-noct, it feels so good” Prompto moaned out as he started to bounce on Noctis. Soon enough they matched with a rhythm. Noct would meet Prompto halfway down, thrusting his hips into Prompto. His hands leaving prints on Promptos pale white skin. Noct grunted with each thrust, sweat dripping down his forehead, his once wet hair sticking to his skin. Promptos moans grew louder as he reached the end. “I’m close” He moaned out and Noct took hold of his length and stroked it in time to each thrust. Promptos eyes rolled into the back of his head as he leaned back, quickening his pace. Nocts grip hardened sending Prompto into ecstasy as he grew closer to his own climax. “I’m gonna come too” Noct yelled out. Noct pulled both of their sweaty lips together and shoved his tongue into Promptos. Teeth clashing together, Noct sucked on Promptos bottom lip and gave one last thrust before he moaned out. He had reached his climax and his grip on Prompto loosened. Soon enough Prompto yelled out, almost falling off the chair as he came over his chest. “I think we might need to wash again” Noct winked and Prompto burst out laughing. 

The next morning Ignis came out of the tent with circles under his eyes. He walked over to Noct and Prompto who were trying to take pictures of some of the crabs and hit both of their heads. “The next time you want to do antics like that tone the volume down or you can go find your own campsite” Their faces both grew red and they looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Ignis just shook his head and left them so he could make everyone breakfast. Fortunately enough for Gladio, he had slept through all of it and had no idea what was going on.


End file.
